


Plushie Time

by cairstinechase, maladroitcore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri Katsuki, Irritable Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Plushies, Plushies as weapons, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairstinechase/pseuds/cairstinechase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitcore/pseuds/maladroitcore
Summary: In the days leading up to a competition, Yuuri always gets into a zone. A focused, easily irritated zone.It’s worse this time around at the All-Japan Championships, and Victor is gonna let out his anger in a soft and fluffy way.





	Plushie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo hallo, this is for the 18OI White Day Mini Bang 2019! 
> 
> Thank you mods for setting this up and loving us and putting up with us and just for being amazing. Also thank you Max for going on this journey with me and making such beautiful art! <3 Aki

“Victor, stop it! I told you to quit touching my butt!” Yuuri slapped at the hands currently squishing his round bottom, irritation clear on his face. The twenty-four-year-old skater was watching a recording from practice earlier today for mistakes, or at least he had been trying to watch before Victor came back from the pool and started groping him. “Why are you being such a child? I swear to god, you never grow up! I’m trying to prepare for Nationals, and all you can do is distract me. What kind of a coach are you?”

Victor stepped back, eyes widening for a brief moment before he regained his composure and stood straight and stiff. Yuuri rarely yelled at Victor, but even when he did, he never used such personal attacks. Victor knew Yuuri was just stressed about the All-Japan Championships that started tomorrow, but Victor barely did anything. He just wanted some squishy-squishy because Yuuri had been ignoring him for the past week. Still, he supposed, maybe he should be a better coach and let him focus.

“I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he apologized sincerely, his whole heart poured into it in the hopes that Yuuri would forgive him. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Wow. Just wow, that was mean. “It’s not like you have anything else behind that big forehead besides pictures of my butt.”

That was just petty. Victor pouted but let it go. 

(Everyone knew Yuuri thought about Victor’s butt just as much as Victor did about Yuuri’s.)

 

\--

 

Yuuri was skating last, which meant he had a solid couple of hours before he would take the ice. 

Earbuds in and his most relaxing music playing, he ignored everyone and mentally ran through his program.

He was finally getting his nerves under control when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flinched before he turned around to glare irritably at whoever had interrupted him.

Phichit, dressed in his casual, yet stylish black sweatshirt and jeans, and Chris, dressed in a nead and dapper three-piece suit, stood there, each with a wide smile on their face and a cute plushie in hand. 

“Yuuri! We came to give you good luck fluffs!” Phichit thrusted his hamster plush in Yuuri’s face. Yuuri jerked his head back to avoid getting hit in the face and he pushed the tan hand away. Phichit shot Yuuri a confused look.

“Can you just leave me alone?” Yuuri snapped. Phichit and Chris stared at the rough response. 

“Mon cheri, whatever has your panties in a twist?” Chris drawled with a sultry smirk. The comment grated on Yuuri’s nerves

“Just go away and stop bothering me.” And with that, he turned and put his earbuds back in.

“Well,” Chris started and looked at Phichit, “that was unexpected.”

“Actually, I should have been more careful,” the Thai skater sighed. He looked up at Chris. “He gets into this zone right before he competes. Scary, but he always apologizes afterwards.”

“I see-”

“Yuuuuuuuuri!” A warm Russian voice yelled from behind them. A gray blur rushed between them. “Hello, Phichit! Chris- oh Yuuri!”

“Oh wait, Victor! I don’t think that’s such a good idea-” It was too late. Before the full warning could get out, Victor had wrapped Yuuri in a hug from behind. 

Yuuri broke out of the hold and stepped away from Victor. He growled something at him, so quiet Phichit and Chris couldn’t hear anything but a grumble. 

 

\--

 

Victor stepped back with his arms crossed. That was a low. He respected Yuuri and he knew he was just stressed out before he took the ice, but it didn’t stop Victor from getting a little pissed when he was simply trying to help him. He thought physical touch would help soothe his nerves… but it didn’t?

After a minute of standing in frustration, a thought crossed Victor’s mind, and he knew of a healthy and safe way of releasing his frustration. A small smirk began to grow on his face.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Chris and Phichit approaching him. His smirk grew wider as he motioned them closer.

\---

Yes, one jump left to go… and there! Nice landing, now to finish up with this last step sequence and spin combination.

He spun fast, the world blurring around him until he finally stopped, arms outstretched to the crowds as he ended his short program. He lowered his arms as the audience began to cheer. He looked down, turning in a small circle, trying to catch his breath before he turned back to the judges and bowed low. As he turned and bowed to the other three sides of the rink, he could see plushies in all shapes, sizes, and colors falling into the rink. It was the usual plushies Yuuri would see and he appreciated the love and support his fans showed him at the end of each skate.

He was rising from his last bow when he was hit in the face by something soft, yet dense. He looked back down and it took him a second to realize that the blue eyed, silver haired, pink costumed plushy was supposed to be Victor. He was a little surprised that it hit his face, but he figured that it was probably an excited fan who wanted to get his attention by throwing it as close as possible but underestimated their strength and accidentally hit him. 

Well, that’s what he thought until another hit the top of his head as he bent down to pick it up. He straightened as another hit his chest, another hit his stomach, and with quick reflexes he caught one that was headed straight to his groin. He searched around wildly, trying to find the source of the attacks as more plushies came at him faster.

He was being pelted by them, a never-ending stream of fluff hitting him, and he finally found the direction they were coming from. He squinted trying to make out the figure who was spinning his arms wildly like a machine gun. He could vaguely make out a gray suit and unmistakable silver hair waiting by the exit of the rink, a bag of plushies in one hand and the other quickly reaching in to reload before aiming at Yuuri. 

He had no other way out of the rink so he skated into the waves of plushies, shielding his face and groin as the force of the throws grew harder as he came closer. When he finally reached the exit the attack stopped and he was handed his skate guards.

Victor smiled evilly at Yuuri before he led him to the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri cowered beside him, realizing this was retribution for being so short with the Russian skater earlier. He wasn’t sure if Victor would be above hitting him point-blank with a plush. Yuuri nervously glanced at Victor while they waited for his scores.

Gathering courage, Yuuri spoke up. “I’m sorry for earlier… I didn’t mean to blow up at you. I know you thought that a hug would help me, but I just couldn’t handle it at the time. But I should have… not been mean.” Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes. Victor’s expression softened and he was pulled into a tight hug against his chest. Yuuri buried his face there, Victor leaving a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry, too, Yuuri. I didn’t mean to make you upset and I should have known better than to glomp you when you were preparing. Can you forgive me?” Yuuri nodded against his chest and he felt a puff of air against his head as Victor sighed in relief.

When they pulled away, Victor pulled another plushie from behind his back. It was a giant Victor tsum tsum style plushie, so soft when Yuuri finally got it in his hands. He had one like this at home, but it was nowhere near as soft as this, and it was… naked, Yuuri realized.

“Victor, why is this plushie naked?”

“Because you haven’t seen me naked all week and I need to be seen, Yuuri. I need you to give me attention.”

\---

 

One last layback spin… I just have another ten seconds and it will be the cleanest free skate I have ever done… there!

Yuuri finished on his knees in the center of the ice, looking up to the ceiling. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. It was exhilarating, ending a performance like that, and suddenly all the stress that had been accumulating over the past week melted away. It was perfect. He stood slowly, the arena silent. That is, until he turned to the judges and raised his arms before he dipped low in a respectful bow. Suddenly, the crowd was screaming, and a split second after, plushies rained down upon him, pelting him even more than the day before. He shielded himself, but the attacks did not stop. They were coming from everywhere.

After a couple of minutes, the onslaught of plush slowed, leaving him buried under a mountain of plushies. He saw the juniors girls stepping out onto the ice to pick them up, and for a moment he felt sorry for them. And then he felt sorry for himself because there was no way he was going to get out of this without their help.

Eventually the ice was cleared and he was able to skate to the exit, and Victor was there with his skate guards and… six empty trash bags? And Phichit and Chris beside him with two more each?

“Why…” Yuuri trailed off as Phichit reached into one of his bags and pulled out a hamster plushie. Yuuri accepted it when it was offered to him and he quickly realized what each bag had been carrying. “Ho-how m-many…”

“Don’t worry, bud!” Phichit chirped with a pat on Yuuri’s back, “they’re all being donated to local charities! But if you really want to know, it was about forty a bag so...two, two, six, carry the one...four hundred!”

Yuuri gaped.

“Oh, but that’s not including the fan’s plushies,” Chris held out his phone. The screen showed a tweet with more retweets and likes than Yuuri had ever seen, and it was calling to all fans to throw plushies for Yuuri. Scratch that, at Yuuri. “Cheri, we all sent this out to support you. And give you revenge for treating us so bad and rejecting our love plushies before your short program.” The Swiss man ended with a smug smirk.

Yuuri wasn’t even going to think about what “love plushies” meant, but Chris’s purr meant it was nothing good. Or nothing good in public.

Nevertheless, Yuuri still owed them an apology. “I’m sorry. I know I need to learn how to control myself before performances,” (Yuuri heard Victor mutter something about already having enough self-control this past week…)” thank you for the plushies, though.” And then he decided to give them the ultimate apology: his big brown eyes looking up at them in his best puppy dog face. He rarely gave them to anyone, but he really needed to apologize to them.

“Of course,” the three said instantly in unison. They proceeded to coo at the cute face Yuuri gifted them with.

…

In the kiss and cry, the plushies were dumped over Yuuri, as requested by Victor. Yuuri was grateful for it, actually, because it gave him something to hide under when he received his highest scores ever. Needless to say, he won gold.

…

Needless to say, they found out what the love plushies were that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Japan’s amazing figure skater, Yuzuru Hanyu, according to his coach, Brian Orser, apparently shoots glares at anyone who interrupts his prep before a competition because he’s concentrating so hard, so I thought, yeah, Yuuri would probably be like that. <3 Aki


End file.
